pokemon_adventure_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily
Lily (Dragonheart1658) is a rogue trainer who is often accompanied by Vulcanatus when journeying. Not much is actually known about her, or where she came from. Appearance On the tall side for her age, Lily stands at 5 foot 10 inches tall. She has deathly pale skin and strikingly dark eyes that change color. They are currently a steely blue, but have also been jade and teal before. Despite her rather lithe build, Lily is quite strong and well built. Extensive practice in swimming and running has left her with incredibly strong shoulders and a powerful kick. Her hair is a long, thick and curly mess that reaches just past her shoulder blades. Normally she keeps it braided up, but it's not uncommon to see it hanging free, simply tucked behind her ears. Rather prominent freckles are splotched across the bridge of her nose and the lower ridges of her eyes, though they aren't easily seen behind her wide-rimmed glasses. Lily's outfit consists of plainly colored T-shirts, normally red, orange or just black. She wears black yoga pants to match, and a black hoodie over top. The hoodie has a Master Ball design on the back, and is often fully zipped up. Biography Lily refuses to disclose whatever past she may have had. From what is known, she grew up in Hoenn, but received her started in Kanto. Afterwards she moved to Kalos for a brief time, before settling in Unova for a while. Currently she's living in Hoenn again, but moves frequently. No mentions were given of when Vul joined her journey, though it may be safe to assume he has been with her for a majority, if not all, of it. Relationships Pokémon Metalurgia Metalurgia is Lily's main pokemon, specially bred by her. In a stroke of luck, she hatched a perfect shiny. The Aggron has never left her trainer's side since hatching as an Aron, and is incredibly loyal to her trainer. For an unknown reason, her horns curve slightly upwards. Item: Aggronite Nature: Sassy Ability: Sturdy Moveset: Reversal, Curse, Blizzard, Aerial Ace. Legend Legend was caught as a Growlithe early in Lily's journey, and has remained a steadfast companion from that point forward. He tends to act like a complete idiot most of the time, but is quite intelligent and a powerful attacker. His fur is constantly puffed up, and works quite well as a warm pillow. Item: Firium Z Nature: Adamant Ability: Intimidate Moveset: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Extreme Speed, Protect Beast Beast was the starter given to Lily in Kanto as a Squirtle. The Blastoise is quite loyal and friendly, even shy to strangers. He quickly warmed up to his trainer, and gladly follows her commands. He seems to enjoy battling equally as much as sleeping. Item: Leftovers Nature: Modest Ability: Torrent Moveset: Scald, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam, Toxic Arthur Arthur is a Doublade that Lily doesn't seem intent on evolving. He was caught during her brief stay in Kalos, and presumably named after the great King Arthur. He's rather indifferent to strangers, though can be quite protective over his trainer, and is fierce in battle. Item: Eviolite Nature: Adamant Ability: No Guard Moveset: Swords Dance, Iron Head, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak Laruam Laruam was caught as a Litwick during her stay in Unova. The Chandelure is rather antisocial and doesn't interact much with other pokemon or trainers. She's friendly, but doesn't enjoy crowds and is rather prone to accidentally setting things on fire, which doesn't help that fact. Item: Leftovers Nature: Timid Ability: Flash Fire Moveset: Substitute, Calm Mind, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball Coluber Coluber was received as Lily's starter when she traveled to Unova. The Serperior is quite brooding and doesn't interact with others, unless it's to taunt them. Because of this, he's only really brought outside during battles, specifically in tandem with Vul's Charizard, Cinder. Item: Life Orb Nature: Timid Ability: Contrary Moveset: Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Substitute, Giga Drain Malas Malas is a Salamence that Lily originally caught as a Bagon during her first stay in Hoenn. He's been one of Lily's most trusty pokemon, and she often uses him as transportation. He doesn't mind though, as he loves flying and being out of his pokeball in general. Item: Quick Claw Nature: Naughty Ability: Intimidate Moveset: Rock Slide, Earthquake, Fly, Dragon Claw.Category:Trainers Category:Female